


The Product of Mating

by TheReviewess



Series: The Mating Series [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alpha Sara, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baby Lexa, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Mild Smut, Omega Nyssa, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReviewess/pseuds/TheReviewess
Summary: Snippets of Sara and Nyssa as they tackle their hardest task yet, parenting... Who thought having a kid was a good idea? Certainly not Sara Lance. But, she wouldn't trade it for the world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote most of this immediately after posting part two of the Mating Season Series. This is just some snippets of Sara and Nyssa raising Baby Lexa (though Nyssa refuses to call her anything other than her given name). We have their munchkin showcasing the brains that she obviously inherited from her mother and a devious personality that could only come from her sire.
> 
> I did my best to edit this by myself but if I missed anything, let me know. Grammar has never been my strength. If anyone would like to be a my beta, please let me know. I could use someone to bounce ideas off of and an awful lot of help.
> 
> Kudos to those who guessed where Lexa came from! Happy reading.

It was a dreary wet spring in Nanda Parbat this year. After almost drowning twice, Sara tended to keep away from water. Unless it was the hot springs down in Nanda Parbat, because those were literally Heaven on Earth! So, when it rained, Sara stayed inside with a book or something to distract her. In this case, it was Alexandria. The girl was crawling now, meaning Sara had to chase her all over the house. Thankfully they had a small house.

On this particular day, it hadn't started raining yet, but Sara knew it was just a matter of time! She could see those rain clouds forming, she would not be fooled by them.

“Lexa, come on, baby. Want to read a book?” Sara asked as she crawled after the girl.

The girl looked at Sara with a look so similar to Nyssa’s that she couldn't help but laugh. She was sassy, which was definitely something she picked up from her sire, but she was so very Nyssa.

“Well fine,” Sara mumbled. Looked like she wasn't going to get off easy today. That was alright, she guessed. Lexa was a very active baby. She should have expected that, given that her mother was the Queen of Not-Taking-It-Easy and Sara was, well, Sara.

“Do you wanna play blocks?” Sara asked, putting her hands on her hips. Lexa loved blocks, she and Sara could spend hours playing with blocks.

At the sound of blocks, Lexa looked thoughtful, but then she continued crawling away.

“Hey!” Sara followed the little girl as she hightailed it into her parents open bedroom.

Lexa crawled up to the bed and reached for the sheets to pull herself up. By the time Sara caught the girl, she had almost pulled herself onto their bed. She lifted the girl onto the bed and placed her safely in the middle. The girl sat up straight and looked all over the room with confusion written on her face. She looked up as Sara and pointed at an empty spot on the bed.

Sara raised one eyebrow at her daughter. Once again, the girl pointed at some empty space on the bed.

“What are you asking, Lex?” Sara asked her.

Seeing that she wasn't going to get an answer to her unanswered question, Lexa started crawling to the edge of the bed. Thanks to Sara’s quick reflexes, she caught the girl before she fell and placed her on the floor. Like before, Lexa sped off as fast as her little body could crawl. She was a baby on a mission.

Lexa spent ten minutes crawling all over their tiny house before she stopped in the kitchenette area. Instead of pointing to a spot, she threw her arms in exasperation.

 _I think my daughter is smarter than me._ Sara thought as she watched her Pup’s antics. “Are you looking for something?”

The little girl crossed her arms and looked at Sara with the same look that Nyssa gave her when she was not amused. Their little stare down was interrupted by the sound of rain starting to fall. Groaning, the woman scooped her baby up in her arms and quickly put her in a large cardboard box. It was a temporary holding cell while Sara ran about trying to close all the windows before the inevitable downpour started.

While she did that, the mischievous little one managed to knock the box over and crawl out of it. She was Alexandria al Ghul (Or Alexandria Laurel Lance, it depended on who you asked), a cardboard box could not hold the likes of her! She was on a mission!

The girl crawled over the the small table where they would eat their breakfast. Being the crafty infant she was, the girl managed to climb up she chair, then climb onto the table. From the table she would be able to get out the window because Sara had the bright idea to put their table against the window so they could watch the sunrise and sunset while eating. Another one if Sara’s bright ideas was to put their chopped wood pile by said window, so the only had to reach outside to get wood instead of walking outside. Unfortunately for Sara, Lexa was able to use the wood pile to her advantage.

Lexa crawled out onto the woodpile and started trying to maneuver herself down. The baby made one wrong move, causing the pile to tumble down, bringing the pup with it. Fortunately for Lexa, and unfortunately for Sara, the sound was masked by a loud thunderclap. But, all was well for Lexa survived her tumble completely unscathed.

Now that she was outside on the porch, she lifted her nose, trying to find a certain scent. However, the rain made it impossible for her to track. Still determined, the baby crawled out from under the cover porch and out into the rain.

She didn't get very far, which was probably fortunate for her parents. Instead she found herself fascinated with a mud puddle. So, like any fascinated pup, she smacked it. The splashing thoroughly amused little Lexa, eliciting a happy laugh from the girl. So, she splashed it again, causing her to laugh. Yes, this was mighty fun for the baby girl. It was almost like she had forgotten why she had ventured outdoors in the first place. She was reminded of her purpose when she heard someone running through the rain.

The girl perked up when she finally saw the figure she was looking for. She let out a happy screech when the figure slowed their run to a walk.

“Alexandria?” Nyssa asked when she saw her pup outside playing in the rain. Her face was covered in mud and her hair was caked in it thanks to her splashing. It was all over the little girl. “What on earth are you doing out-” Nyssa looked over to the pieces of wood that had fallen all over their front porch.

Nyssa raised an eyebrow at her daughter, but she couldn't help but grin. Her child was a little genius. Nyssa reached down and pulled her muddy baby to her chest. “Alright, little one, I am sure your Baba is worried sick about you.”

She carried the baby up to the door and slipped inside the house.

“I believe we are raising, as you would say, an evil mastermind, beloved.” Nyssa called as she entered the house.

“Nyssa!” Sara practically shouted as she raced out from their bedroom. “Lexa is–!” The blonde stopped dead in her tracks. “How did? What? Why is she wet? What!?”

“Someone found her way outside,” Nyssa told her with a rather proud smile on her face. “And I believe she managed to crawl out of the window onto the woodpile.” She said, pointing at their little breakfast nook. “I found her splashing out in a puddle.”

Sara looked down at the very happy baby, “and what were you doing out there, Missy?”

“Mama!” The girl responded happily.

Both Sara and Nyssa’s jaws dropped.

“Did she just say what I think she said?” Sara asked, staring down at their very muddy daughter.

“I believe she did.” Nyssa answered, a bit shell shocked.

“Mama!” The girl said again happily.

“Oh my God!” Sara all but shouted.

“Do not tell me you are jealous,” Nyssa told her. “I am the one always here.”

“No! Not that, but low blow. Geez, that's not my fault,” Sara grumbled back.

“Technically it is,” Nyssa replied with a teasing grin.

“Takes two to tango. And I offered to leave plenty of times. You told me to stay. So, checkmate.” The blonde told her quickly. She had a smug grin on her face when Nyssa silently conceeded to the blonde. “But, besides the point. Suddenly everything makes sense!”

“Please elaborate.”

“Ever since she woke up from her nap, she's been crawling all over the house. She was looking for something but I didn't realize it. She got up on our bed and pointed to where you sleep, and she was in the kitchen and pretty much just looking all over for you! It makes sense! She was trying to find you!” Sara said while laughing. “Oh my God, we have a little genius on our hands!”

Nyssa looked down at the girl. She seemed very pleased with herself. While Nyssa was worried for her pup’s safety, she couldn't help but feel proud of how smart her daughter was. Sara was probably right, their pup was a genius.

“We should clean her off,” the Omega said.

“I'll start warming for a bath. Family bath time?”

“Sounds lovely.”

They two shared a long loving kiss, that was interrupted by a squirming little girl.

“Baba!” The irritated girl groaned at her parents.

The two of them looked down at the girl, speechless. Once again, their little pup went and surprised them.

“Mama! Baba!” The girl squeaked, happy to have learned some new words.

“Bath,” Nyssa reminded her mate gently.

“Right! Uh, go get naked and I'll start warming the water.”

“Should I even bother getting out bed clothes?” Nyssa asked as she headed toward their bathroom.

One very heated look from Sara told her that clothes were very overrated. They were going to have all the sex tonight.

–

Alexandria's first birthday was a cause for great celebration in Nanda Parbat. The little girl had no idea what was going on with it, but she was enjoying being at the center of everyone's attention. Her grandfather carried her all over the compound, boasting to the other assassins how smart his grandchildren were. Damian trailed behind Ra’s al Ghul, soaking up praise from his fellow assassins about his skills. Already he was becoming very skilled with a sword. While he was not at Nyssa’s level in skill when she was his age, he was very close to it.

While everyone was fawning over Alexandria and Damian, Nyssa and Sara took the opportunity to slip away to Nyssa’s old quarters. It was still well maintained, but that was often because Sara and Nyssa would find themselves so busy that they would just crash there.

“How long do you think until someone finds us?” Sara groaned, pulling her mate on top of her.

Nyssa's hips ground into Sara’s causing the Alpha to groan in pleasure. “I cannot say. Hopefully we are loud enough to keep prying eyes away.”

“Fuck I miss sex,” Sara growled, grabbing at Nyssa’s hips and pulling them down. “I really miss being inside you.”

Nyssa hissed, “you know we do not have time on our side.”

Sara grumbled but agreed, they would have to get creative. She grasped at Nyssa’s robes and frantically tried to remove them. Since today was a relatively formal celebration, Nyssa and Sara were forced to wear their overly formal robes bearing their status. Nyssa’s were, unsurprisingly, red and black while Sara has yellow and black. The second Nyssa’s robes were open, she pulled the woman up so that could kiss down her chest.

“Sara!” Nyssa hissed as Sara pulled a very sensitive nipple into her mouth. “Sara I am still nursing!” The Omega whispered to her as started to suck on it.

The blonde released the nipple with a pop, grinning and a small stream of breast milk dribbled down Nyssa’s chest. “I am well aware, beloved,” Sara told her in a husky tone. She grabbed Nyssa’s hips and rolled Nyssa onto her back. Once her back hit the mattress, Sara lapped up the small stream of breastmilk, drinking it up greedily.

“Sara! We do not have time for this!” Nyssa hissed.

Sara looked up at her and grumbled. How was she supposed to enjoy herself when Nyssa kept telling her to go faster? Nyssa's boobs were huge right now and calling to Sara! She wanted to lavish them with attention, sue her!

“It's called foreplay, babe. Pick up a trashy romance novel from time to time, will ya?” Sara informed her.

“Well unfortunately we do not have time for foreplay. We have to be quick!” Nyssa growled back at her.

Sara pouted, “have it your way.” The blonde told her before sliding off the bed and down to her knees. She hooked her arms around Nyssa’s thighs and yanked her down the bed until Sara could easily grab at Nyssa’s panties. She ripped them off, literally and tossed them to the side.

“Ta'er al'asfer!” Nyssa admonished her.

“You have others down here, don't even try me.” The blonde growled at her. She could smell how wet Nyssa was and it was driving her crazy. In the back of her mind, Sara was very thankful that she had more lose fitting pants on.

Without hesitating, the blonde buried her face between her mate’s soaked pussy. Her tongue was licking long, broad strokes, but not licking over her mate’s already swollen clit.

“Sara!” Nyssa groaned, getting more frustrated by the second. She tried moving her hips just so, but Sara’s tongue always managed to avoid hitting where the Omega wanted it.

Sara couldn't help but smirk. After torturing her lover, she pressed her tongue against Nyssa’s clit and began to circle around it. As she did that, she slid two fingers into Nyssa and began to slowly move in and out of her. Knowing time was of the essence (especially if she wanted to get taken care of), Sara started to increase tempo. After making love to Nyssa for almost two years, she got pretty good at figuring out how to bring Nyssa to her release quickly.

After a few minutes, Nyssa was crying out, declaring her love in a mix of languages. Sara was able to pick out Arabic, Mandarin, Russian, and French.

“Did I hear French?” Sara asked, sitting up. Her face was covered in Nyssa’s wetness and she was quite proud of herself.

“I–,” she paused to think. “I believe so. I am helping father prepare a hit in Canada, so I have been brushing up on my French.”

Sara nodded and moved up to kiss her. “Need a second?”

Nyssa laid her head back against the bed and breathed deeply. Even though it was rushed, Nyssa had a hard time believing that the sex was still this good. In the back of her mind she knew it would be better if she could have taken her Alpha’s knot, but they would not be able to be tied together so long. People would wonder where they went and they would try to come find them. Also Nyssa was fairly certain Sara didn't have condom hidden in her robes… then again, knowing her lover, she probably always had one or two on hand.

“Alright, get those pants off,” Nyssa ordered her mate when she had recovered enough.

“Blowjob?”

Nyssa just winked at her.

“Oh fuck, I love you.”

When they returned, everyone knew exactly what happened, but no one said anything for fear of being disemboweled. It was a wise choice. Though Talia did have to pull Nyssa aside to let her know that she had a little something in her hair. Sara was smacked upside the head for that one. It was well worth it though.

–

A little over a year after their little pup was born, Nyssa started to jump back into her role as the Heir. Alexandria wasn't too pleased about it, but she's a spoiled little thing. Her mother, sire, aunt, and grandfather doted on her far more than they should. When she started walking, she started 'training’. The pup was already very good at getting into things she should not be getting into. Sara would never admit it, but she was quite proud of her little one.

“Nice try, Lexa,” Sara said as she pulled the little girl away from the bow Nyssa was working on. Again. Sometimes they swore that she was attracted to anything sharp and pointy.

By now their little cottage had a homey feel. Nyssa and Sara put up decorations, hung pictures, and had weapons pretty much everywhere. Sara had taken to photography since she and Nyssa first mated. It was a nice distraction from her duties, and her Muse was always a good source of inspiration. Their house was decorated with many pictures of Nyssa. They ranged from Nyssa being, well Nyssa al Ghul, Heir to the Demon, to more domestic scenes like playing with their pup. Her Omega didn't understand why Sara took so many pictures, but she let her take them all the same. Besides, there were so few pictures of Nyssa in the world, Sara was just doing her civic duty in creating more.

“She is going to get herself seriously hurt one of these days,” Sara told Nyssa as she began to put intricate carvings into her bow.

“She is your daughter,” Nyssa replied, not looking up from her work.

“I feel like I should be offended,” Sara informed her.

“Offended by the truth?” Her partner asked with a smirk.

“Rude.”

“Baba!” The little girl called to Sara.

Sara looked down at her daughter to see a very pouty little girl. “Yes, Lexa?”

“Down!” The girl demanded.

“Nice try munchkin. But no.” Sara informed the girl. She kept the girl seated in her lap, trying to prevent her from getting hurt. Their house looked like a war zone because Nyssa was preparing for a large mission. League scouts had found an Omega Den, run by some corrupt Alphas. Nyssa and the other Omegas had just come off their heat two weeks ago, making them perfect to break up the den. Sara had been banned from the mission as a precaution. Should Nyssa, for some reason, go into heat, Sara would have a hard time resisting her Omega. No Alpha was going on the mission, though. Usually a mated Alpha would have no issue on missions like these, but there was a handful of mated Alphas. Ra’s al Ghul and Sara were two of maybe seven mated Alphas. Of the other five, two were healers, one was still new and had yet to pass his trials and the other two had mates on the mission.

The little girl crossed her arms and pouted at her Baba. “Down!” She repeated, this time louder.

Sara looked over to her lover, who was biting her lower lip, trying to keep from laughing. The pup frequently witnessed Nyssa training the new trainees and she was picking up on the way Nyssa barked out her orders.

“She gets this from you, you know that!” Sara told her beloved. She turned back to her pup. “Alright, but don't go near Mama. She’s busy.”

The girl nodded and scrambled off of Sara’s lap as quick as she could. She raced over to where they kept a chest of toys. She carefully opened it and pulled out a foam sword that Sara bought on a mission one day. The girl grinned before toddling to the middle of their room, avoiding all the scattered sharp objects. When she walked up to Sara, she help the foam blade out  and looked up at her Baba expectantly.

“Do you want me to teach you again?” Sara asked her, from her spot on the couch.

The girl nodded rapidly, with a shy grin on her face. Her curly brown locks bounced around as she did so, and Sara couldn't help but grin. The blonde slid off the couch and onto the ground so she could better coach her kid.

The little girl had an affinity for swords. Sara couldn't blame her. One of the first times she had seen Nyssa fight was with dual blades against four trainees. They were full grown Alpha males who tried to intimidate Omega. Since they were relatively new, none of them had seen Nyssa fight, they had only seen her tend to Alexandria. Needless to say, Nyssa put on a fabulous show which sparked their daughter’s interest in swords.

It reminded Sara of the first time she really saw Nyssa fight. She had seen her train before, but when she first watched Nyssa spar someone, she was using a bō. At the moment in time, Sara had never seen something so beautiful, or deadly. Nyssa had wielded the weapon with such grace that it looked as if she danced with it. Sometimes Sara wondered if that was why she picked up the bō, because of Nyssa.

“Alright Lexa, where do our feet go?” Sara asked the girl.

Lexa’s eyes lit up with excitement. She quickly adjusted her stance to one that Nyssa had taught her.

Off to the side, Nyssa grinned. The little girl's excitement made her heart swell. She took after Nyssa more so than Sara, it made Nyssa feel a little bad but Sara didn't seem to mind. The blonde was a dedicated sure, something Nyssa loved about her. Smiling, she quietly put her bow down and reached for the camera that Sara always had within arm's length. Ensuring the flash was off, Nyssa snapped a picture of a very focused Alexandria and and smiling Sara. She may not understand why Sara took so many pictures, but she could at least humor her mate. Besides, she was sure Sara would love having a few pictures of her with her pup instead of just Nyssa.

The Omega took a few more before returning the camera to its resting place and picking up her work once more.

–

Before the end of winter, Sara managed to get Nyssa to agree to take their daughter sledding.

“She could get hurt!” Nyssa had protested initially.

“By bonking her head in the snow? Nyssa, it's powdery fluffy goodness!” Sara replied.

“Well you two could get sick.” Nyssa did not like snow. That was the worst part about living where they did, there was always snow in the winter. She was the one who was always cold and the woman had a tendency to catch a cold when winter came around. “Which will inevitably get me sick!”

“We’ll bundle up. Come on! One time! The snow will melt in the next few days and spring will be here. Lemme take her sledding. Sledding is fun! It's a winter pastime like building snowmen and making snow angels and snowball fights.”

“Not going to include ice skating?”

“Can't skate. Not very coordinated for that, why?”

“It is not that hard,” Nyssa mumbled.

“Well you can take her skating next winter,” Sara said, “wait, how did you learn to ice skate?”

“The same way I learned gymnastics,” Nyssa said, “very carefully.”

“You're a gymnast!? Huh. That explains why you're so flexible.” She gave her mate a devious grin, which Nyssa just rolled her eyes out. “Since when is gymnastics and ice skating valuable skills for an assassin to know?”

“Since my mark was a gymnast and a figure skater,” Nyssa responded. “I have not kept up with either, so I doubt I am as skilled as I was.”

“I really want a show now,” Sara told her while thinking very impure thoughts about her mate.

“I thought you wanted to go sledding?” That was the wrong thing to say.

“Sled!” Lexa's chipper voice rang out. She raced out of her room dressed in the cold weather gear that Sara had gotten in preparation for their sledding adventure. In her arms she held a small disk like sled that Sara snuggled into the house and hid in Lexa’s room.

Nyssa glared at Sara, who looked a little bit sheepish. “You were going to sneak out and take her any way…”

“Maybe,” Sara replied, drawing out the word. “Run Lexa before she says no!”

With that, the two raced out of the house and headed down the trail as fast as they could, all while laughing. Nyssa leaned up against the doorframe and watched as the two raced off down the path to the inevitable fun time that Sara had planned. She couldn't help but smile at the two of them as they went on their merry way. Before they are out of Nyssa’s sight, they stopped and blew the woman a kiss. Nyssa’s smile grew larger and she blew them each a kiss. The two waved and bounded back off into the winter wilderness.

A cool breeze blew into the house which made Nyssa decide it was time to go curl up by the fire with a book. If she had an entire day to herself, she was going to make the most of it.

–

Like Sara predicted, the snow melted quickly and turned into spring. Lexa was a bit upset that they didn't have snow anymore. Apparently sledding was more fun than Nyssa expected.

Like Nyssa predicted, the blonde got a small cold. Just a cough and the sniffles, but Nyssa came down with a bad cold, like usual. After a few days of vomiting and fevers, she was back to normal like it never happened. In all reality, Nyssa thought that she might have been pregnant, but with no other symptoms of pregnancy showing, she just realized it was a cold.

“So are we positive you aren't pregnant?” Sara asked her.

“Do you wish me to take one of those cardboard box tests?” Nyssa asked her.

“Couldn't hurt. I know we knew by now with Lex, but I dunno. Maybe I'm paranoid.” Sara told her, while watching their daughter play with some hand carved blocks over by the fire. At the sound of her name, Lexa looked up. “Nothing, baby.” Sara reassured her.

“I will purchase one when I am at my next mission,” Nyssa agreed. It was probably a good just in case. “Perhaps multiple.”

Sara snickered, “probably for the best.” The two women have had more pregnancy scares than they care to admit. While Sara makes sure to use protection, the two of them still got paranoid.

Three weeks later, Nyssa retired from a mission with multiple pregnancy tests in her bag. She was able to confirm that she was not pregnant, and the two were able to breathe sighs of relief.

–

Spring was officially here and Nyssa was enjoying herself. While Sara was fond of winter and autumn, Nyssa preferred the warmer months where she was able to enjoy the outdoors more. At the start of spring, Sara and Nyssa began to make improvements to their little home, like having an actual room for their kitchen and not just a kitchenette. Lexa was given a 'big girl’ bed as Sara called it. The curly haired munchkin was thrilled about her new bed. It had little side rails to keep her from rolling out of it, which appeased Nyssa, but now that meant they couldn't leave the girl in her crib for nap time.

Lexa was running around like she was going to be an Olympic sprinter. Sara and Nyssa had very difficult times keeping up with their child, but at the end of the day, neither minded too much. Especially when the girl would sneak into their room early in the morning, and crawl between the two of them for morning cuddles. Days like those made Sara have a hard time ever wanting to leave them, even for a mission.

With spring brought a huge influx of missions for all assassins. Spring and summer always were busy seasons. With Lexa being old enough to be separated from Nyssa and Sara, the two were called off on missions more frequently. Until Lexa was two, Nyssa wouldn't be allowed to resume duties completely, but she was doing everything she could to increase her workload. Normally an Omega wouldn't be allowed to resume missions after having a pup until the pup approached two years of age, but Nyssa was far too impatient to wait. Her father, knowing how Nyssa was, looked the other way as she started rounding up the assassins and dishing out orders. Even when Lexa was still a newborn, Nyssa didn't stop working. Her mind was always busy, whether it was tending to an infant, or tending to reports in her father's study that she was sneakily trying to read.

“I hate the busy season,” Sara groaned when she came home from a mission in Russia.

Nyssa said nothing. She was busying herself with making the three of them dinner. Today was stirfry and Nyssa was craving it something fierce. She had started potty training Lexa as the spring started and the girl was doing very well. Every time she used the potty like a big girl, Nyssa had been teaching her a new little lesson about the sword or weapons in general. It killed two birds with one stone, at least in Nyssa’s mind. It was definitely better than giving her candy like Sara suggested.

“Any word on my next mission?” Sara asked Nyssa from the couch.

“None that I am aware of,” Nyssa responded as she continued cooking. “Any news?”

“Nothing big. The Bratva is getting, well, you know.” Sara said casually. “Where's munchkin?”

“My father visited and she insisted on showing him what she has learned.” Nyssa told her while smiling a little. While her father never approved of her mate, he did seem to adore the little girl as much as he adored Damian. He may not have approved how Alexandria was being raised, but he respected Nyssa’s parenting, which was a surprise to his Heir. Though, as long as Nyssa produced a strong heir, that was all he cared about.

“Not even two and she’s a beast of a kid.” Sara laughed. She picked herself off the couch and walked over to Nyssa. “Want help?”

“Are you not tired?’

“Exhausted,” Sara answered honestly.

“Rest, I can cook.” Nyssa told her. “I have nearly finished. Besides, your skills in the kitchen are, not as good as they could be."

"If you're talking about the rice again," the blonde grumbled out.

Nyssa gave her a teasing grin. "But truly, I am nearly finished. Just a moment or two longer, beloved."

Sara nodded and gently wrapped her arms around Nyssa’s waist and let her head rest against Nyssa’s back. “I missed you.”

“And I, you.” Nyssa answered with a smile.

They were interrupted by Damian rushing into the cottage. The two women turned to look at the little boy, confused. The boy wore a terrified look on his face and he was pink in the cheeks, like he sprinted the whole way up the mountain.

“I didn't do it!” He yelled quickly.

Well that didn't make them worry at all.

Nyssa’s father walked in after Damian, holding a sniffling toddler with a bright bloodstained bandage on her upper arm. Instantly, Nyssa disregarded the food and raced over to her crying baby. She wasted no time scooping up the girl and holding her close to her.

“What happened?” Nyssa asked, trying not to growl at her father.

“Damian was demonstrating what he learned when she made the mistake of getting too close," her father told her in his calmest most soothing of voices. "She is quite attracted to sharp objects."

"That's what I said!" Sara yelled from their newly finished kitchen. It wasn't as modern as Sara was used to, but much better than before.

Nyssa turned to glare at her mate.

Sara blushed and went back to salvaging their meal. She quickly finished dishing it out before joining the group. “Is she going to be alright?” She asked, worried for her pup.

“Your pup is resilient,” Ra's al Ghul informed them. “She will be well.”

The look on Nyssa's face said that if anything bad came out of this accident, there would be hell to pay. Now Ra’s al Ghul was not scared of his daughter, but even he knew how overprotective his pup was when it came to her only child. Omegas were always frighteningly protective of their offspring. Ra’s knew Amina was incredibly protective of Nyssa, but moreso of her son who was a few years older than Nyssa. The two had been killed on an attack when Nyssa was still very young. He did not believe that Nyssa still remembered her brother, as their age difference was similar to that of Lexa and Damian's.

Even without her mother's influence, Nyssa was still very much her mother's daughter. Most of the times it was annoying. The woman coddled Nyssa as a baby, much like how Nyssa coddled Alexandria. But, sometimes it was good that she was similar to the woman. Amina was beautiful, sharp, witty, and she was terrifying when she was angered. Those attributes served Nyssa well, especially when they were directed at their enemy and definitely not at the Demon's Head.

Not saying he was scared of his own daughter. That would be ridiculous. But, he was immensely thankful she was not his enemy. Out of anyone he knew, Nyssa was the only one who may be able to defeat him in single combat.

“I see you are to be eating soon, I shall take my leave.” Ra’s informed them. “Come along, Damian.”

The boy looked between his aunts and his grandfather before scuttling away like a kicked puppy. It was obvious that he felt horrible for what happened for his cousin, but he was smart enough to keep his mouth shut. The door closed behind the two and the house was silent. 

“She's going to be fine,” Sara mumbled to Nyssa, standing next to her. “Aren't you munchkin?”

“I fine,” the girl pouted. She crossed her little arms, sniffling as she did so. It was obvious that she was hurting, but she wasn't going to let anyone know that. 

“She’s your daughter,” Sara informed Nyssa before heading to get dinner. As she walked off, the sound of Nyssa’s rich laugh filled the little home, making the blonde smile too.

Accidents would happen and Lexa would get hurt, especially given the life she was born into. Injuries were inevitable in their career field, but they would overcome. Lexa would be more careful now. Nyssa and Sara would be more vigilant and they would be fine. Sara believed that. She had to believe it.


End file.
